A Chance
by Veos G17
Summary: Hi! This is my first story on this website so please reveiw/criticise so I can improve. Thanks.


A Chance

It was a normal day much like any other, the sun shone bright in the sky and a slight breeze could be felt. Link, the Hero of Time strolled into Hyrule Castle Town inspecting his surroundings for signs of trouble. Once he was at ease he continued to walk through the town greeting people as he passed them.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard two old women exchanging gossip, as something he heard piqued his interest. "It's tonight at Hyrule Castle." One woman murmured. Link got closer to the women, beginning to eavesdrop. "I hear it's going to be big" The other woman replied. Link began to suspect an attack on Hyrule Castle, but knew he could find out more information by listening in on the conversation for a little while longer before turning in both women to the guards.

"Are you going?" The first woman asked lowering her voice as she did so. "Of course not, I would be caught if I tried to sneak in. Surely the guards would find me before I have a chance to even reach the castle gates." Link decided that it was time to act so he butted in the conversation. "Do my ears deceive me, or are you discussing a planned attack on Hyrule castle?" Link asked bluntly with a menacing tone. He only acted this way as he was much too over protective with the well-being of Hyrule. Certainly not one woman's well-being in particular. Of Course not.

Shocked by the outburst and the accusation the women gasped. "Oh heavens no! We were merely discussing a ball being held at Hyrule Castle tonight. I swear on Farore!" The ball was news to Link, and he retreated a few steps after hearing about it. "I'm so sorry" he shouted, before turning around and running off. "Such a rude boy." They both scoffed.

Link knew that he was forbidden to attend such an event without an invitation, but decided to infiltrate the party just to make sure that there was a correct number of guards on patrol during the ball. Not to see a certain woman of course.

After a few hours of waiting for the ball to begin, Link became impatient. So impatient in fact that he pulled out his ocarina and played the Sun's Song to make it night almost instantly. Link began to see guests entering the castle flashing invites. They all looked so important whereas Link looked like a mere commoner.

After easily sneaking in to the castle as he always did, he made it to the ballroom and quietly slipped inside without anyone noticing him. Link hid in a corner that was perfect on spying on others, but difficult for others to spot you. After half an hour of guests arriving the ballroom doors shut, and thus the ball began – after a small speech by the king of course which Link completely zoned out during. He didn't care about the speech or the dancing, he only here for one reason.

Link was well aware that he was in denial about his feelings for the princess, but refused to admit it (obviously). He knew that there was no future for a commoner like himself and one of nobility such as Zelda. He tried to convince himself that they just weren't meant to be, only he didn't want to accept it. Link promised himself that the ball was the last chance to profess his love to Zelda, and he wouldn't leave until he told her. The only problem left was the rather tall, rich looking man dancing with the love of his life at the moment. Link couldn't just walk on to the ballroom floor dressed as he was, so he held back and waited until the man left her.

But that didn't happen. The danced for a long time, taking frequent brakes and then returning to the activity. Link knew he had to do something, he had an idea but it was a risky one. One that could make him the laughing-stock of all of Hyrule. With a gulp, Link proceeded onto the ballroom floor, and walked towards Zelda…

* * *

**Hi, my name is Josh and im a new writer here. I don't have much experience in writing (who am I kidding I have none at all XD) but I want to improve myself as I write more storeys. Please feel free to comment or flame or whatever. Any advice/criticism is much appreciated. Peace out!**


End file.
